1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which has a carriage for actuating a print head back and forth across a paper transporting path and causes a plurality of switching mechanisms to perform switching actions by utilization of operating power of the carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunctional printer has recently been pursued. For example, a known business printer used in a store or the like subjects a plurality of types of paper, such as bills, vouchers, or coupons, to printing or performs magnetic-ink character recognition (MICR) of a check or front/reverse printing operations in a composite manner. This type of printer has a plurality of switching mechanisms for switching the status of the printer and causes the plurality of switching mechanisms to perform switching operations in accordance with the type of paper or a step of processing paper.
In a related-art printer, a solenoid is used to supply power to the switching mechanisms. However, restrictions are imposed on the solenoid in terms of operating load or operating strokes, and hence, difficulty is encountered in actuating a plurality of switching mechanisms through use of one solenoid. Furthermore, in order to retain the statuses of the switching mechanisms using a solenoid, a current must be continuously applied to the solenoid, thereby resulting in an increase in power consumption.
There is another related-art technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-318893A. In this technique, a rotatable print track setting member is provided in one non-printing region, while a setting release member is provided in the other non-printing region. The height of a pivotable ribbon frame relative to a print head is adjusted by changing the position of a carriage so as to change the rotation amount of the print track setting member. Moreover, the ribbon frame is released from the setting by pivotally actuating the setting release member. However, as mentioned above, the ribbon frame, the print track setting member, and the setting release member are required. Although a large number of parts are employed, the only available function is that of switching colors of ink ribbons.
An object of the invention is to provide a printer in which a plurality of switching mechanisms are actuated by utilizing an operation force of a carriage, to obviate a solenoid to be used for actuating the respective switching mechanisms, and to achieve simplification and power conservation of an electric circuit and a reduction in the number of parts of the printer.
In order to achieve the object, according to the present invention, there is provided a printer, comprising:
a paper transporting path, which guides paper;
a print head, which performs printing on the paper placed in the paper transporting path;
a carriage, which mounts the print head and reciprocates in a direction orthogonal to the paper transporting path;
a printing region provided within a reciprocating range of the carriage, in which the print head is allowed to perform printing;
a first non-printing region provided within the reciprocating range of the carriage, in which the print head is not allowed to perform printing, the first non-printing region provided adjacent to one side of the printing region;
a second non-printing region provided within the reciprocating range of the carriage, in which the print head is not allowed to perform printing, the second non-printing region provided adjacent to the other side of the printing region;
a plurality of switching mechanisms, each switching mechanism being movable between a first position and a second position; and
a selector associated with the carriage such that the carriage moves the selector so as to actuate at least one of the switching mechanisms to the second position when the carriage moves to the first non-printing region, and actuate the at least one of the switching mechanisms to the first position when the carriage moves to the second non-printing region.
In the configuration, there is provided a selector for actuating the plurality of switching mechanisms only when the carriage is situated in the non-print areas. The plurality of switching mechanisms can be actuated by changing the position of selector. Hence, use of solenoids for activating the respective switching mechanisms is obviated, thereby enabling simplification of an electric circuit and curtailing of the number of parts of the printer.
Preferably, the selector is movable at least among a first selector position, a second selector position and a third selector position. The first non-printing region includes at least a first switching position and a second switching position, and the second non-printing region includes at least a first restoration position and a second restoration position. The selector is placed at either one of the first, the second or the third selector positions to actuate the at least one switching mechanism to the second position, when the carriage is placed at either one of the first switching position or the second switching position. The selector is placed at either one of the first, the second or the third selector positions to actuate the at least one switching mechanism to the first position, when the carriage is placed at either one of the first restoration position or the second restoration position.
In this case, a combination of switched statuses of the respective switching mechanisms can be changed, and hence there can be effected switching control operation equal to that achieved when the respective switching mechanisms are provided with solenoids.
Here, it is preferable that the printer further comprises a pair of paper feed rollers, which transports the paper in the paper transporting path. The switching mechanisms include a paper feed roller actuating mechanism which opens or closes a space between the paper feed rollers.
In this case, a plurality of switching mechanisms, including the paper feed roller actuating mechanism, can be actuated by utilization of power supplied to the carriage.
Here, it is preferable that the paper feed roller includes a stationary feed roller and a movable feed roller which is retractably contacted with the stationary feed roller. The paper feed roller actuating mechanism includes a switcher which changes a position of the movable feed roller with respect to the stationary feed roller. The switcher is actuated when the switcher sits astride an operating section of the selector.
In this case, the selector and the switcher are arranged in an overlapping manner, thus improving a layout efficiency. Moreover, a reaction force of the switcher is prevented from acting in the moving direction of the selector, in turn, preventing occurrence of deviation of the switcher.
Here, it is preferable that the printer further comprises a positioning stopper against which a leading end of the paper in the paper transporting path is abutted. The switching mechanisms include a positioning stopper actuating mechanism which actuates the positioning stopper so as to be projected into the paper transporting path or retracted therefrom.
In this case, a plurality of switching mechanisms, including the positioning stopper actuating mechanism, can be actuated by utilization of power supplied to the carriage.
Further, it is preferable that the printer further comprises an MICR head, which reads at least one magnetic character pre-printed on the paper; and a retainer, which retains the paper on the MICR head. The switching mechanisms include an MICR actuating mechanism which opens or closes a space between the MICR head and the retainer.
In this case, a plurality of switching mechanisms, including the MICR actuating mechanism, can be actuated by utilization of power to the carriage.
Here, it is preferable that the paper feed roller actuating mechanism is actuated at one of the first and the second switching positions, and at one of the first and the second restoration positions. The MICR actuating mechanism is actuated at the other one of the first and the second switching positions, and at the other one of the first and the second restoration position.
In this case, the paper feed roller actuating mechanism and the MICR actuating mechanism can be selectively switched according to the kind of paper or processing status, and their switched statuses can be selectively restored.
Here, it is preferable that the paper feed roller actuating mechanism is actuated so as to close the space between the paper feed rollers at the first switching position, and so as to open the space at the second restoration position. The MICR actuating mechanism is actuated so as to close the space between the MICR head and the retainer at the second switching position, and so as to open the space at the first restoration position. The second switching position is placed outwardly from the first switching position in the first non-printing region. The second restoration position is placed outwardly from the first retraction position in the second non-printing region.
In this case, the paper feed roller actuating mechanism and the MICR actuating mechanism can be actuated accompanyingly or independently. Consequently, switching control can be effected according to the type of paper and a processing status.
There is also provided a method of controlling the above printer, comprising the steps of:
detecting an insertion of the paper into the paper transporting path;
moving the carriage to the second switching position via the first switching position;
reading the magnetic character on the paper by the MICR head while transporting the paper by the paper feed rollers;
moving the carriage to the first restoration position; and
performing printing on the paper by the print head while transporting the paper by the paper feed roller.
Preferably, the printer further comprises: a pump, which supplies ink to the print head; and a paper feed roller, which transports the paper in the paper transporting path. The switching mechanisms include a pump/roller switching mechanism which selectably transmits a driving force to either one of the pump and the paper feed roller.
In this case, a plurality of switching mechanisms, including the pump/roller switching mechanism, can be actuated by utilization of power supplied to the carriage.
Preferably, the second non-printing region is provided as a home position of the carriage. In this case, all switching mechanisms can be initialized through an initializing operation for restoring the switched statuses of the respective switching mechanisms, by only returning the carriage to its home position. Hence, the time required for the initializing operation can be shortened.
Preferably, the switching mechanisms include: at least one pair of stationary gears; a switcher, moved by the selector; a movable gear, moved by the switcher to mesh with one of the stationary gears while being rotated.
In this case, meshing of the movable gear with the stationary gears is switched smoothly, thereby preventing occurrence of trouble, which would otherwise be caused by meshing failures.